Team Natsu in Emelan
by Lysia McTeen
Summary: Team Natsu arrives in Emelan where they meet Sandry, Daja, Tris, and Briar. As they look for a way home, countless mysteries and adventures await them.
1. Ch 1

Fairy Tail: set between Edolas arc and S-class Trials arc

Circle of Magic: set between Briar's Book and Magic Steps

This is my first fan fiction story. Please read and review. I don't own any of the characters.

CHAPTER 1:

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy were heading back to the Fairy Tail guild hall via the woods near Magnolia after a successful mission when Lucy spotted a glowing and swirling white and silver circle floating in the air to their right. "Hey, guys? What's that?" She called back to the others, pointing to the glowing circle.

The others looked at where she was pointing. "I have no idea," Erza said after examining it with a warrior's trained eye.

"Whatever it is, it looks cool!" Natsu exclaimed, running over to the glowing circle.

"Hey, flame-brain! I wouldn't get near it! It could be dangerous!" Gray shouted to Natsu.

Natsu stopped in front of the circle and turned to Gray, irritated. "You pervert! How can it be dangerous!?"

Just as Natsu asked that, the circle started spinning, drawing Natsu closer to it. Natsu yelped and tried to get away from it, but was only drawn closer to it. Immediately, the rest of the group rushed over to help, but as soon as they got closer, the circle's spinning increased, making its pull stronger. Then with a shout of surprise from the group and a sound like wind howling coming from the circle, all the members of the group, except Happy, were drawn into the circle which then vanished. Happy, who strangely enough had not been affected by the circle's pull at all, immediately started panicking. "Oh no! Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Erza! Not good. Not good at all. Help, I must get help!" Happy exclaimed before flying off towards the Fairy Tail guild hall in Magnolia.

Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar were walking through the forest near Winding Circle in order to inspect how dry it was as there was a serious drought happening. The Duke of Emelan was worried about the possibility of a forest fire starting and had asked Briar's teacher Rosethorn to see how likely that situation was. Rosethorn was being pulled in a lot of directions, so Briar had said he would do the inspection and the girls had volunteered to go with him.

Just as they were finishing up their inspection, there was a loud crash to their left. Worried that it may have been a tree, Briar ran over to where the crash came from, the girls right behind him.

When they reached the place the crash had come from, they stopped and stared in shock. In front of them was a shallow crater, and at the bottom of the crater were four strangely attired people. There were two girls and two boys.

One of the girls had red hair and was wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with a short, navy blue skirt. The girl was also wearing armor over her shirt.

The second girl had blonde hair and was wearing a blue shirt that ended at her midriff and a short, blue skirt. At her waist was a bunch of keys and a strange cylinder.

One of the boys had black hair and was wearing nothing but boxers.

The other boy was the strangest of them all. He had PINK hair and wore a black vest with gold edges and no shirt underneath and matching knee-length shorts.

All four of the people in the crater groaned and started getting up. "Natsu, you idiot! Next time we tell you to stay away from something, listen to us," the black-haired boy said.

"I was just curious about it, you pervy flasher!" The pink-haired boy, now known as Natsu, retorted.

"Enough! No fighting! Gray, where are your clothes?" The red-haired girl asked, looking at the black-haired boy.

The black-haired boy, now known as Gray, blinked and looked down at his body. He yelped and scrambled for his clothes, which were lying in a pile right next to him. "Oh, man! Why does this keep happening?!" He groaned while putting his clothes on.

The four mages watching the scene unfolding before them just stared in shock and confusion. Sandry was the first to snap out of it. She cleared her throat, getting the attention of the four people in the crater. "Who are you?" Sandry asked.


	2. Ch 2

As Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy fell through the glowing circle, they were surrounded by darkness. A few seconds later, there was a flash of white light, and the four wizards crashed into the ground.

They groaned and started to get up. Gray immediately started yelling at Natsu, with Natsu yelling back at Gray. Erza shouted for them to stop fighting and then asked Gray where his clothes were. Gray looked down and yelped, scrambling for his clothes.

The sound of a throat being cleared got the four wizards attention. They looked up to see four teens, three girls and one boy, standing at the edge of the shallow crater they were in.

One of the girls had light brown hair with sun streaks in it, bright cornflower blue eyes, and a button of a nose. She wore a pink dress with violet flowers embroidered on it.

Another girl had red hair that contained a multitude of braids, which were pinned to her head and had different thicknesses, and wore spectacules over her grey eyes. She wore a rust-colored dress which hugged her chubby frame.

The last girl was extremely muscled and had chocolate brown skin and black hair that was in multiple braids. Unlike the red-haired girl, this girl let her braids hang loose. She wore a brown shirt with matching leggings and a maroon armband. She also carried a staff that had designs etched into the metal top.

The boy had brown skin, curly black hair, and light, grey-green eyes. He wore a green shirt with no sleeves and tan pants.

"Who are you?" The light brown-haired girl asked.

The wizards stared in shock. Erza was the first to shake off her shock and respond. "I'm Erza. This is Gray, Natsu, and Lucy." Erza pointed to each member as she said their names.

"Hey! You forgot about Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Lucy asked, looking around.

At that, Natsu also started looking around. "I don't think that Happy was sucked into that . . . whatever that was. Come to think of it, he didn't seem to be affected by that thing's pull," Erza told the others.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder followed by a bolt of lightning that struck a tree next to the four wizards. They looked up to find a fuming redhead, glaring at them. The boy face-palmed, before saying, "You couldn't have gotten their attention some other way? We are in the middle of a drought, remember?"

The redhead looked at the boy sheepishly. "Sorry. It slipped out," she apologized.

"Let's just be glad you didn't start a fire."

Just as the boy finished saying that, the tree started to burn. The boy face-palmed again before saying, "I just had to jinx it. Daja?"

The brown-skinned girl nodded and started to raise her hand when Natsu spoke. "Let me deal with the fire. I'm getting hungry anyways."

"What does being hungry have to do with the fire?" The redhead asked crossly.

Natsu just smiled and started to take a deep breath. As the four teen mages watched, tendrils from the fire started to emerge which then flowed into Natsu's open mouth. After the last of the fire was in his mouth, Natsu swallowed it. "Now that was some tasty fire," he said, smiling.


End file.
